PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of the Community Outreach and Translation Core (COTC) is to develop and sustain community outreach, engagement, and translation activities at the Center. The major responsibility of the Community Outreach and Translation Core is to ensure that the research activities contained in this application are both informed and strengthened by community input, and to ensure that research results and related health education are effectively and responsibly communicated back to the broader stakeholders within the community. The specific aims of the Community Outreach and Translation Core are to:, 1) Sustain, enhance and expand our productive partnership between Children's Center investigators and our community stakeholders, 2) Collect, integrate and disseminate research findings and Center-related health-promotion activities to our local community members, local policy makers, and local clinical professionals to use to protect the health of children, by using diverse, community-informed strategies,, 3) Archive, share, and disseminate outreach materials developed by our Children's Center with the intention of broader outreach to the environmental health research community, stakeholders and public.